


Surprise Experience

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 18 and Krillin go to a party together. Of course, 18 has her own fun while her husband walks away, but she doesn’t expect to get her first anal experience. Or caught cheating, for that matter.





	Surprise Experience

Android 18 always knew the limits of being able to have fun while she forced her husband to endlessly roam a party while she got fucked by whoever the hell she wanted to, but this was the first time she willing found herself on her knees in the middle of a crowded room on the bottom floor. Said crowd purposefully ignored her and what she was doing as she pushed forward and shoved another cock in her throat, this being the second shaft she had sucked tonight at the same party. And much to her pleasure, the blonde was more than happy as she felt the man’s hand on the back of her head, moving her head back and forth along his thick length at his own pace instead of letting her have too much fun and get things over with too quickly on her own.   
  
Something about that subtle but effective dominance lit the mother up inside as she closed her blue eyes and focused on the task before her, coiling her tongue around the man’s shaft and earning a genuine groan of bliss from his lips. It made her heart skip a beat as his grip tightened on the back of her head, that dominance shifting for just a moment as he enjoyed the warm and welcoming feeling of her mouth. Pulling her way off the stranger’s cock, the blonde placed a happy kiss on the tip as she stroked the massive member in her face, expecting him to be a quick shot and blow his load all over her face. That’s when the married woman caught herself in what she was doing, her eyes going wide for just a moment before she wrapped her soft lips around the tip once again to avoid chancing being caught by her husband at any point in the night.   
  
However, a sharp gasp left her lip as she felt the man throw her onto the floor for just a moment before picking her up and leaning her over some of the nearby furniture to get a clear view of her plump ass. “What..? What the hell are you doing?! I thought you wanted to-” A sharp cream left the blonde as she felt his warm hand grab at her rear, squeezing her skin before yanking her clothing off of her body and leaving her lower half completely bare and exposed, revealing just how wet her slit and thighs were from the fun she was already having during the party. “How dare you think you’ll-” Android 18 immediately silenced herself by biting her lower lip as she felt the same shaft she was sucking on a moment ago teasing her wet folds, a whimper of fearful anticipation leaving her as she felt his thumb prodding her asshole. “Wait… You’re not planning to-”   
  
“You’re damn right I am! With a booty like this, anyone in here would be happy to fuck it.~”   
  
A near scream of pain and pleasure left Android 18’s lips as she felt that thick cock prod against her asshole, unfortunately being muffled almost immediately by the stranger’ hand covering her mouth and keeping her quiet. Even though she was strong enough to get out of this without breaking a sweat if she wanted, the blonde knew that deep down she wanted to know what this would feel like. Never before had she been fucked anally, even by her own husband on their honeymoon, and something inside of her sparked with anticipation and desire as she felt the first few inches of the man’s shaft slowly push into her tight and unused hole. The mother let out a scream of pure bliss into the man’s hand as her ass was spread apart around his cock, making her almost immediately feel like she was being split in two by his massive rod from the get-go. Something she had never experienced with her husband.   
  
Yet, here she was, easily accepting a cock going into a hole she never thought would be touched without anything more than a tongue and moaning up a storm the entire time. If it wasn’t for the saliva she had coated his cock with before he managed to lube himself even more using her own arousal, the blonde knew that this would be a far more painful experience. However, the moment the man bottomed out inside of her, a sharp gasp left her throat, throwing her head back in bliss as she felt him already throbbing inside of her tight hole. “Going to cum already, are you?~ And I thought you were going to show me what a good fucking would feel like!” A muffled whine left Android 18 as she closed her eyes and felt the man slap her ass, the contact of skin to skin being loud enough to echo through the building and catch her husband’s attention.   
  
Though, she didn’t notice that her bald little man was approaching her until it was far too late to hide things like it didn’t matter, a loud and shrill moan leaving her as rope after thick rope of cum flooded into her ass and send her over the edge of something she never would’ve expected to feel. The jolt and surge of a minor and almost unrecognizable orgasm pulsed through her body as she looked up over the couch and saw her husband standing there, staring at her with an extremely distraught expression. “Krillin… I never thought that anal would actually feel good…”   
  
“Great, I’m glad to hear it. Now we have a lot to discuss and I say we go home before you-”   
  
“No! I want more… I want more people to fuck my ass while you watch.~” The blonde smiled softly and licked her lips as the stranger pulled out of her plump ass, purposefully ignoring the angered and pained tone in her husband’s voice.. “Though, you can always join in if you want to… Help anyone who wants to get me off while we’re here.~”


End file.
